Buildings
'Cottage' A place for your population to live in. Higher cottage level will increase to your idle population which is need for building construction, some of research, and recruiting troops. [[Warehouse|'Warehouse']] Warehouse is used to store resources. The higher its level, the more resources it can store. However, it cannot protect your resources from being plundered during siege. [[Town Hall|'Town Hall']] Town Hall is the center of your city. It will increase the speed of upgrading buildings. Goes to level 20 but outside of you initial city, all you need is level 14 to build everything else to max. [[Embassy|'Embassy ']] Embassy hosts convoys from other towns. By owning an embassy, you can form or join alliances and perform joint operations with your allies. [[Alliance|'Alliance']] [[Academy|'Academy ']] The Academy allows you to research technologies that help improve your troops and your resource production. 'Research' [[Secret Warehouse|'Secret Warehouse']] When attacked, Secret Warehouse can protect your resources inside the Warehouse from being plundered. [[Rally Spot|'Rally Spot ']] Rally Spot is a place for military assembly, where you can check your army's status,conduct a military order. The higher its level, the more troops you can dispatch at a time. Most servers limit this to level 5 which allows 6 troop marches and or resource transports. Over all, you are allowed 42 troop movements, regardless of how many cities you have and rally spot levels. [[Inn|'Inn']] Inn is a place which provides food and lodging for heroes to gather. The higher its level,the stronger heroes you can recruit. The Inn is useless to build because you can get better heroes faster in the wilds. You will accumulate lots of Hero Hunting and Advanced Hero Hunting items but you not get anything useful for them. Save your resources for other things. 'Heroes' [[Expansion Bureau|'Expansion Bureau']] Expansion Bureau is an essential prerequisite for building another town. The higher its level, the more towns you can build. You will be eligible for your 16th city when you become an arch duke. Level 15 Bureau will take 3 days to build. You will have to conquer Ruins, Cemetary, Mazes, Volcanos and Fortresses for your cities 12 and up. Don't worry, using the combat layering technique, you will be able to conquer these handily when you need to. [[Market|'Marketplace']] Marketplace is the place where you can buy and sell resources with other players. The higher its level, the more orders you can post every day, the larger amount of every order. Ther marketplace is only available in your first city. You can make use of it if you have lots of coins and need a particular resource. Construction-wise, your most needed resources are Lumber, then Iron and lastly, Stone and Food. [[Barracks|'Barracks ']] The Barracks is where you recruit or build troops. The higher the level, the more different types you can build and the faster you build them. You can build to level 20 but level 14 will allow you to build all the different troops. [[Army Units|'Army Units']] [[WorkShop|'WorkShop']] Workshop is where you manage equipment. You can sell equipment in the first box. You improve equipment in the second box. You drill holes and mount magic gems in the third. You combine gems in the fourth to make higher level gems. The Workshop is limited to level 5. You can drill the first 2 of 3 holes in equipment for free, using stuff you acquire in the wilds. The third hole will require a golden drill which has to be purchased with real money. You can improve equipment up to level 5 or 6, practically. Because you loose 2 levels each time you fail, it gets really expensive after level 4. The exception is when Hastefus' Hammer shows up for 2 weeks once each year at a random time. When the Hammer is in effect, you do not loose any levels on a failure. Even with this, getting above level 8 will chew up your magic stones quickly and cost a lot of coins. Transmuting gems is a great thing. Never use level 1 or 2 gems, they are paltry and are best used to make level 3 gems. If you can bear waiting, save your level 3 gems to make a handful of level 4 gems. [[Wall|'Wall']] Wall is responsible for building defensive units to provide protection against attack and invasion. You can build all kinds of defensive units here. The defensive units have to be destroyed before the enemy can send troops inside to take resources. Fortifications Colosseum Tower The Colosseum Tower is to test the fighting capacities of your heroes and equipment. There are 100 layers in total. The higher you go, the more challenging it gets. You can send up to 500 soldiers and a hero each time into the colosseum to have them fight. Every 5 levels, you have the chance to get a reward. You may reselect your army 3 times during your colosseum run. This is the only way to get Theseus tokens to build the Theseus troop unit. The is also the only way to get Famous heros and Epic equipment. [[Beacon Tower|'Beacon Tower']] Beacon Tower is the building where you get information from scouting other castles and the armies that are on the way to attack your castles. Level 1-10. The higher the level ther greater your chance of getting information. You will not get untrue or partially true imformation. You will get information or you will fail to get it. ' Training Battalion' The newest building in the game. It allows you to level up your soldiers, granting them more attack, life, defense, and flexibility. There are 100 levels of the Training Battalion, each requiring you to surpass that level in the Subvolcanic Furnace, and to have a required prestige. Training consumes Lava Soul which is only gotten by attacking the Subvolcanic Furnace. You can only level up one unit type and skill at a time, though. Category:Training Battalion The newest building in the game. It allows you to level up your soldiers, granting them more attack, life, defense, and flexibility. There are 100 levels of the Training Battalion, each requiring you to surpass that level in the Subvolcanic Furnace, and to have a required prestige. You can only level up one thing